


That one in which...

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Tiny bit of Angst, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame





	1. In which Julian takes inappropriate liberties with Logan’s jacket.

Julian flopped back onto the hotel bed, glad to be alone after the flight from Ohio to L.A., full of crying babies and over-giggly teenagers who made googly eyes at him when they past by. He’d grinned at them, as any good celebrity would, but was grateful for the flight attendants, who quickly ushered him past. The fact that they didn’t send him more then a courteous nod, no longer surprised or flustered to see him there, informed Julian that he had really,  _really_  taken the flight too much.

Sighing as he sunk into the soft bed - whoever says hotel beds suck  _obviously_  didn’t have the money for high class rooms - he closed his eyes, feeling the tension and stress flow from his body. He was always surprised at how  _stressful_  both his lives are, but for whatever reason, when he switched from Schoolboy to Actor and back, the stress he gained from the life he was living drained from him. He was grateful for his dual lives, as they allowed him to escape from the other whenever things got to be too much.

Stretching his arms over his head, he was briefly startled by the sent of Logan - an odd mixture of paper and high quality vanilla and brown sugar shampoo. Glancing down at his jacket, Julian realized that the one he was wearing was Logan’s, probably left on the floor from one of their many late-night study sessions. He must have grabbed it on accident - but it didn’t matter much. It wasn’t like it was odd for them to borrow each other’s clothes.

But this one still smelled like Logan, despite the long flight and various car rides; not to mention the whole security hassle at the airports. Licking his lips, Julian darted a glance towards the door. He knew it was locked, but couldn’t help the instinctive look just to make sure. Julian moved quickly, wriggling out of the jacket along with his shirt, then re-donned the jacket, shivering slightly as the soft fabric settled against his bare skin.

Wriggling down into the bed, Julian moaned as he was able to breath in more of Logan’s sent, the smell surrounding him completely. He bit his lip as he undid his pants and freed his already-hard cock, a guilty flush covering his cheeks as he slowly stroked himself. Julian knew he shouldn’t be doing this - that it was, essentially, a breach of Logan’s privacy - but every so often he couldn’t help it. Closing his eyes, Julian imagined Logan hovering over him, the insufferable smirk in place as he stroked Julian, his green eyes dancing like they did when he found something interesting. He imagined Logan’s bare chest above him, calling up the various times he’d walked into Logan’s room - or Logan had walked into  _Julian’s_  room - and the blond hadn’t been wearing a shirt, remembering the shift of muscles under the blonds skin as his imaginary Logan leaned down to kiss his neck and whisper things into Julian’s ear. Julian remembered that week when Logan was recovering from Strep, at how gravely and low his voice was. He’d sounded like sex, and Julian had been hard pressed not to embarrass himself whenever the blond had spoken.

Swallowing thickly, Julian imagined the things Logan would whisper to him, telling him how he was Logan’s, how no-one else was able to touch him like this, like how Logan was  _right then_ , and the things he’d do if someone ever tried. He knew Logan was a possessive bastard, and he’d not take well to someone flirting with his lover, no matter their profession. Julian wondered if the blond would get angry at Julian kissing someone on the TV, if his eyes would go dark like they did when the Windsor’s pulled a prank: angry and vindictive, but with a dark amusement to them, like he was going to  _enjoy_  exacting revenge. Logan would probably force him against the wall and kiss him hard enough to leave his mouth bruised and sore, only then moving onto his neck and sucking dark bruises into Julian’s skin as he jerked him  _hard_ , pushing Julian quickly to the edge and keeping him there, ruthlessly marking him as he drove Julian to distraction. He'd be growling at Julian that he didn’t like seeing him like that, that the whole world should know that Julian was  _his_ , that he wasn’t allowed to throw himself around and be kissed by some random bimbo of an actress. That he  _hated_  seeing Julian like that, and how no-one knew that only  _Logan_  was able to push him until he mindless with pleasure, until he couldn’t do anything other than whimper as Logan teased him relentlessly. Logan would whisper that only  _he_  was able to fuck Julian until he knew the brunet wouldn’t be able to walk right the next day, and  _wouldn’t he like that? Knowing with every sore step that it was because Logan had been inside of him the previous day, that he’d been stretched so full with his cock and he’d been begging for it, pleading with Logan to fuck him harder, faster, more, moremoremore please,_ please _, Logan_  -

Julian gasped and came hard into his hand, back arching off the bed at the force of his orgasm. He panted for breath as he rode off the high, body thrumming with pleasure as he basked in the glow, mind clear and unworried for a few moments in time. His peace was broken, however, when he opened his eyes, coming back to reality in the dark hotel room. He sighed, running his clean hand through his hair as he groped at the side table for a tissue to clean himself up with. Tossing the tissues in the direction of the trash, he shucked his jeans and pulled up his boxer-briefs, crawling into the bed and curling into a ball.

He fell asleep to the smell of Logan around him, despite knowing that it would hurt more in the morning when the blond wasn’t there, that his dreams and imaginings would never come true.


	2. The one where Logan finds out through watching Julian have a wet dream

Logan woke to the sound of Julian shuffling on the bed. The two had been studying, and Logan didn’t exactly remember nodding off. It must have been sometime before Julian, however, as Logan had a blanket thrown over him from where he was curled up next to the bed, and Julian had stripped down to a T-shirt and was fast asleep beneath the blankets. The shirt, Logan noticed, was the one _he_ had been wearing yesterday.

Despite being completely out, Julian was still moving around on the bed, restlessly tossing his head from side to side and wriggling around on the sheets. A low moan escaped his throat, and Logan blinked at him, suddenly awake. It wasn’t unheard of for the actor to have nightmares, especially after finding out that his stalker had been someone he had considered a friend. Luckily, it hadn’t become too much of an issue, but the crazed look in Adam’s eye had still freaked Julian out quite a bit.

“Jules,” he whispered, sitting up and leaning carefully over Julian, not wanting to startle the brunet too badly when he awoke. “Julian.”

Julian let out a whine of Logan’s name, tilting his head back to bare his throat and hands unconsciously gripping the sheets. Logan blinked, slightly confused. It didn’t  _sound_  like a nightmare - in fact, it sounded like…

Swallowing thickly, Logan glanced down Julian’s hips, which were twitching and jerking against the bed. Hand trembling, he slowly pulled the blankets down so there was nothing covering Julian’s hips, save the obviously tented boxers. Logan let out a shuddering breath as he watched Julian writhe on the bed, small whimpers and moans escaping the sleeping teen, and every so often a soft wail or gasp of Logan’s name would escape his lips. A flush was spreading over his cheeks, and his lashes were fluttering gently as he eyelids moved in sleep, his soft lips parted as he gasped for breath.

Logan stared at him. His own dick was already half-hard, and getting harder with every noise Julian made. When Julian shifted, the muscles of his stomach, visible as the shirt kept slowly riding up his torso, rippled under his smooth skin as he tried to find some sort of friction for his straining cock. Logan very nearly reached down to give him the pressure he so clearly desired, but that was going to a place that he wasn’t quite comfortable with.

 _And watching him in the middle of a wet dream is perfectly appropriate?_  a voice in the back of his head asked. Logan conceded that it  _was_  plenty creepy, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop, his eyes glued to Julian as his hand reached down to palm himself through his sweat pants. “Jules,” he said again, voice low and gravely, his eyes on Julian’s face, “Come on.”

“Lo - Lo, please,” Julian whimpered, voice slurred by sleep. But Logan could clearly make out the words, and bit back a moan of his own as Julian continued to mumble pleas to the Logan in his dream, hands jerking helplessly where they were tangled in the sheets.

Logan reached forward and slipped his hand beneath the shirt Julian was wearing, splaying his hand across the taught stomach. Leaning down, he whispered Julian’s name then bit gently on the skin beneath Julian’s ear. He quickly straightened when Julian stilled, watching raptly as the brunet let out a keening wail and came, body shuddering and muscles clenching beneath Logan’s hand as he spilled into his boxers.

Pressing the heel of his hand hard against his cock, Logan came as well, biting his lip to muffle his groan. It must not have been enough, as Julian started shifting again, this time in a way that signaled his return to waking. Logan scrambled back to the floor and pulled the blanket over him, feigning sleep as Julian woke completely.

“Shit,” Logan heard Julian curse softly, obviously finding the mess from his dream. There was the sound of Julian shifting slightly on the bed, then feet on the floor as Julian quietly made his way over to the bathroom, closing the door silently behind him. Once he was gone, Logan’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling, trying to process what had just happened.

Julian had a dream about him. A  _wet_  dream about him. It didn’t have to necessarily mean that he liked  _Logan_  in particular (at least he hoped not, or he’d have to re-evaluate his own feelings for his friend), but it  _did_ , most likely, mean that Julian was not, in fact straight like Logan thought. Because as far as he knew, straight men didn’t have dreams about having sex with their male best friends. So, Julian was probably Bi, or very,  _very_  deep in the closet.

Logan decided that he was going to find out which.

(And if Julian liked him.)

(And, he decided hesitantly, if he may like his friend  _back_.)


	3. That one moment when it all comes together and they have feelings and sex

Julian was going insane.

Not only was he not getting enough sleep due to nightmares (thanks, Adam), but Kurt kept sending him these  _understanding_  looks that were quickly driving him to homicide, and Derek kept nagging him to ‘discuss’ his feeling about Logan  _with_  the ignorant blond. Which was  _not_  happening. Combined with schoolwork and memorizing various scripts, Julian was nearly at the end of his rope.

And to make things worse, Logan kept  _watching_  him. He’s started noticing the odd behaviour about a month ago, a week after he’d had that  _amazing_  dream staring said blond and had woken with his boxers ruined and Logan asleep on the floor beside his bed. The oddest thing, however, was the strange lingering feeling of teeth beneath his ear, carried over from the dream and into reality.

Julian started noticing other things about the taller boy, like how his mooning glances at Kurt started tapering off, until he only smiled sadly at the boy when he entered the room or the two spoke. He wasn’t sending Blaine venomous looks anymore, either - in fact, the two of them seemed to be able to speak politely with each other nowadays without the temperature of the room dropping several degrees. It was a bit… bizarre, actually, but not all that bad. Others had noticed the difference as well, and were sending Logan odd looks when they thought the prefect wasn’t looking.

Except the Hanovers. They just seemed thrilled.

Julian? Not so much.

The actor was interrupted from his moping by the door to his room opening, and the subject of his thoughts entering the room. Narrowing his eyes at the blond as he moved onto his elbows from where he was laying back on the bed, Julian snapped, “Do you not know how to knock?”

“I do,” Logan said mildly, closing the door behind him, “but me coming in unannounced hasn’t really bothered you before. What’s wrong?”

Julian scoffed, leaning back down and stretching his arms over his head. When he looked back over, he was Logan watching him intently. “All right,” Julian snarled, patience gone, “What is  _with_  you? Not only are you being  _polite_  to Blaine fucking Anderson, but you aren’t making cow eyes at Kurt any more, which is  _incredibly_  strange considering the shit we went through this year because of your obsession with him. And now you keep  _staring at me_  which is, frankly, getting to the point of really fucking creepy -”

“Are you bi?”

The calm question caught Julian completely off guard, and he couldn’t do anything for a minute but stare, open mouthed and wide eyed at Logan, who was still watching him with curious eyes.

“I, um. What?” he choked out, trying to regain his mental footing. Where on earth did that come from?

“I thought the question was rather straight-forward,” Logan said, green eyes unreadable as he watched Julian.

“Yes but - what the hell?” Julian asked, mentally catching up and panicking. But just a bit. It wasn’t like the basis of his most closely guarded secret was  _unraveling right before his eyes_  or anything.

“Well, this past month I’ve noticed somethings -”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed  _many_  things,” Julian interrupted testily, “What with the way you’ve been  _creepily staring at me_.”

Logan just rolled eyes as at the brunet and continued like he’d never spoken, “- that I wasn’t aware of before.” Eyes boring into Julian’s, the blond stood and walked over to the boy on the bed, slowly climbing on the bed and straddling his waist.

“Logan -” Julian started, trying to push the blond off him. But Logan grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed, Julian’s heart rate picking up as Logan hovered over him, green eyes dark and intense. “Logan,” he said again, his voice strangled, “What the fuck?”

“You watch me,” Logan stated, voice soft an low. Julian shuddered as Logan’s thumb stroked against the fragile skin on the underside of his wrist - the simple, gentle touch sending shocks through him. “I don’t think you even realize it anymore, but you do. And I have to say, you’re not so good of an actor when you don’t realize anyone’s looking.” He shifted again, eyes flashing with indecision before hardening again. It made Julian’s stomach sink, because if Derek and Kurt had found out from watching him…

“You’re -” Logan licked his lips, glancing at Julian’s lips which, Julian realized, he was biting. “You’re in love with me,” he finished softly, and Julian froze, jaw clenching as his eyes burned.

“What - What makes you think that?” Julian asked, trying to sound cool. The fact that his voice broke in the middle ruined it, however.

“Besides what I’ve already said?” Logan asked, his voice suddenly amused. “The obviously x-rated dream you had of me was a huge tip-off.”

Julian’s face flooded with heat. Fuck. “Fuck,” he said, struggling briefly against Logan’s hold. “You were awake?”

“Yes,” Logan said, licking his lips again. It was getting distracting. “I, um, may have been watching the entire time.”

“You  _what_?!” Julian squeaked, his voice higher than it had been since he’d hit puberty. “Oh, god,” he moaned, face  _burning_  as struggled against Logan’s grip. “I can’t believe you -”

“Yeah,” Logan interrupted with a cough. “I couldn’t believe it either, but you were, uh… rather hard to look away from.”

Julian made an embarrassed noise and turned his face away, unable to look Logan in the eye. It was bad enough that Logan had  _watched_  him, but the thought of Logan watching him while he moaned on the sheets, unable to look away was making him hard, and he thought he would  _die_  of mortification if Logan noticed.

“Okay,” Julian said, breathing deeply, counting backwards from ten before speaking. “You - you should get off me.”

The hands around his wrists tightened, and Julian couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him, so he just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that Logan didn’t notice.

The sharp inhalation from Logan showed that Lady Luck, as usual, wasn’t on his side. “Julian,” Logan said, and his voice sounded strangled - enough so that Julian opened his eyes in surprise, locking on to Logan’s dark, intense green gaze.

Julian had seen many of Logan’s emotions, but he’d never seen this one; it was something straight out of his fantasies, dark and hot and - though he couldn’t be sure it was really there and not just his hopes - full of want. He shivered as Logan leaned down until their faces were inches apart and he could feel the warmth of Logan’s breath wafting over his face.

“Logan.” Julian’s voice was wavering, and he swallowed thickly, trying to get himself under control. He had to, lest he do something stupid. “Logan, if this is some joke to you -”

“It’s not,” Logan interrupted sharply, making Julian jump. “It’s not,” he said again, this time softer, trying to sooth Julian’s obviously frazzled nerves. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Then what  _are_  you doing,” Julian asked, scared and so very,  _very_  confused. “Logan, I don’t understand -”

Logan interrupted him again, but this time it was by pressing his lips against Julian’s. His lips were soft, Julian noticed hazily, and they moved confidently against his as Logan deepened the kiss, taking advantage of Julian’s shocked state to release his hands and brace his forearms on the mattress at either side of Julian’s head. He lowered himself slowly until he was pressed flush against Julian from chest to thighs, which made Julian tense and jerk, knowing that Logan would be able to feel his erection. Julian was about to pull away from the kiss when Logan ground down against him, and he could suddenly feel that  _Logan_  was hard as well. The feeling - and the knowledge - made him moan, and Logan took advantage of the noise to slip his tongue into Julian’s mouth and explore the warm cavern. Whining as Logan licked at his mouth, Julian reached up to tangle his hands in Logan’s hair, using the grip to ground himself. Julian whimpered in protest when Logan shifted above him, but Logan just mumbled into his mouth as he settled again, pressing a thigh between Julian’s legs and against his trapped cock.

Moaning loudly, Julian rocked up against Logan’s thigh, shivering as Logan groaned and rocked against him as well. Julian freed a hand from Logan’s hair, sliding it across the skin at Logan’s waist then up the back of his shirt, a delicious thrill running down his spine as he felt the muscles move under Logan’s skin as the blond thrust against him. He must have made some sort of noise, as Logan huffed a laugh against his mouth, pulling away to nip at his swollen lower lip, then across his jaw.

“So vocal,” he noted and bit down hard on the side of Julian’s neck. He was proven right when Julian let out a startled “ _ah_ ”, his hips bucking against Logan’s, making the blond smirk. “Responsive, too.”

Logan continued to bite and suck at Julian’s neck, and Julian couldn’t help the little mewls of pleasure that escaped from him, nor could he stop himself from tilting his head to the side and back, exposing more of his throat for Logan to mark. Pushing up on his hands, Logan moved again, the thigh pressing against Julian’s groin disappearing as Logan shifted above him. It made Julian whine in protest, but Logan just bit him harder.

“Hush, princess,” he chuckled, the new position freeing his hands so he could slide them under the front of Julian’s shirt and up his toned stomach to his chest.

“Don’t call me tha -  _oh_!” Julian gasped as Logan shifted again, this time so his thigh was once again pressing against him. “Oh,” he said again as he moved against Logan, the leg not between Logan’s sliding up against the blond as he pushed against Logan’s thigh, biting his lip at the pressure on his trapped cock. “ _Oh_.”

Logan laughed against his neck, but Julian was feeling  _far_  too good to care. “What were you saying?” Logan teased. Laughing again as Julian frantically shook his head, Logan trailed his hands up to thumb at Julian’s nipples, smirking at Julian’s surprised gasp. Julian tightened his legs against Logan’s thigh and rut against him, arching his back and baring his throat at the same time, his eyes slipping shut as a fissure of pleasure shot up his spine.

“Jesus, Jules,” Logan whispered, voice almost reverent as he pulled back to look at the writhing brunet. Julian blinked his eyes open to half-mast, mouth open and panting as he stared absently at Logan. “ _Fuck_ ,” Logan groaned, tweaking Julian’s nipples, breath catching in his throat as Julian whined and shivered beneath him, brown eyes sliding shut as Julian bit his already-bruised lip.

The blond must have suddenly lost his patience as Julian’s shirt was suddenly ripped open, buttons flying across the room at the rough treatment. Julian thought that he really shouldn’t have found that as hot as he did, but it wasn’t more than a short flash of wonderment before his thoughts were derailed by Logan’s tongue sliding over one nipple, the other still being played with by Logan’s dexterous fingers. Shuddering, Julian wriggled against the mattress and grabbed Logan’s shoulders, whimpering when Logan bit the nub and pulled at it gently. It didn’t hurt, but it was  _definitely_  something he’d never felt before.

All of a sudden, Logan pulled away, and Julian was left panting against the bed, eyes snapping to Logan and scrambling to put his thoughts together. “Why’d you stop,” he asked blearily, not quite all there yet.

Logan laughed shakily above him, reaching a hand out to cup Julian’s cheek gently. One of his thumbs brushed against Julian’s swollen mouth, and Julian automatically parted his lips to lick the thumb and try to suck it into his mouth. Logan moaned. “Fuck. Julian I need -” Logan took a deep breath and shook his head. Julian felt his heart sink as his thoughts - and insecurities - came back. Logan must have seen the worry because he quickly bent to kiss the corner of Julian’s mouth, his other hand trailing down Julian’s neck as he pulled back. “I need to know how far you’re comfortable with going. Because if we don’t set any limits I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop.”

The words made Julian relax. He melted back into the mattress and sucked thoughtfully at Logan’s thumb, fighting a smile at the strangled sound Logan made. “There’s lube and condoms in the bedside table,” he mumbled around the digit still in his mouth. His eyes darted away, suddenly nervous again as he added, “If you’re - if you’re okay with that.”

Leaning down again, Logan cradled Julian’s head carefully in his hands and kissed Julian slowly. “Are you sure it’s not too fast?” he asked, pulling back to look somberly into Julian’s eyes.

It made Julian laugh. “Logan, I’ve been fantasizing about you fucking me for  _three years_ ,” Julian said, mouth twitching in a grin. “I’m pretty much ready for anything you’re willing to give me.”

Logan’s eyes flashed with some strange emotion, and Julian re-ran the sentence through his head, wincing at how pathetic it sounded. He tried to turn his head away again, but Logan didn’t let him; instead, the blond kissed Julian  _hard,_  plundering his mouth and pressing Julian down into the mattress with his body, not relenting until Julian was dizzy with lack of air. Julian gasped for breath when Logan finally pulled away, and the blond nuzzled at Julian’s cheek.

“Thank god,” Logan said, leaning down to mouth at Julian’s collarbone. “I was worried you were going to say something else, because I’m really not entirely sure I was going to be able to stop myself from fucking you, anyway.”

“Really?” Julian laughed, raising an eyebrow at the blond. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d ever thought about it.”

“Neither did I,” Logan agreed, undoing Julian’s pants and pulling them off, along with Julian’s underwear. Slowly running his hands back up Julian’s legs, he continued, “But then you had that dream, and I started noticing things about you that I never had before. And now I want it,” Logan whispered, settling between Julian’s legs and gently parting them, so Julian was completely exposed to him. “I want  _you_.”

Julian grinned up at Logan, a faint blush skittering over his cheeks when Logan pushed his legs wide and shivered when Logan ran a thumb at the seam of groin and thigh, all the way from just below his hips to behind his balls. Logan pressed his finger gently against Julian’s perineum, smiling at Julian’s soft moan. Leaning over the prone brunet, Logan reached over to the bedside table, searching it’s drawers for supplies. He faltered when Julian ran his hands up beneath Logan’s shirt and scratched lightly down his sides, leaning up to nip at the skin beneath Logan’s jaw.

“Why are you still dressed,” Julian muttered, more to himself than to Logan. His slender fingers started to quickly undo the buttons of Logan’s shirt as the blond found the necessary supplies, pausing half-way through to glance up at Logan, who was watching him with amusement, lube and condoms in hand. Rolling his eyes, Julian stuck his tongue out at Logan and was about to go back to his task when Logan pushed him into the mattress, swallowing his confused noise and chasing Julian’s tongue back into his mouth, licking into Julian and swirling their tongues together until Julian was making breathy whines into Logan’s mouth. He was still unbuttoning Logan’s shirt, though, and quickly pushed it off Logan’s shoulders when he was done, running his hands over Logan’s chest and moaning at the shift of muscles as Logan slid it completely off and tossed it carelessly onto the floor.

Julian continued to run his hands across Logan’s torso, playing his fingers across the soft skin and teasing the pink nipples briefly, smiling when Logan jerked and groaned. The blond tilted Julian’s head up for another kiss, pulling briefly at his bottom lip when the parted. “You done?” he asked, eyes dancing playfully.

“No,” Julian answered, running his fingernails gently down the center of his chest. It made Logan shiver, and he grabbed Julian’s wrists, making the brunet pout up at him. “You have his highly distracting habit of walking into my room shirtless. I’ve wanted to do that for  _ages_.”

Laughing, Logan trailed kisses from Julian’s cheek to his ear, biting the lobe and nipping at the skin below. “From now on, if I walk into your room shirtless, you have permission to molest me.”

“Okay,” Julian agreed, squirming as Logan continued to suck a hickey below his ear. “ _Logan_.”

“Hush, babe,” Logan muttered, and Julian felt warmth rush over him at the absent-minded pet name. Logan sucked hard at the bruise one more time then moved back, settling on his knees between Julian’s spread thighs. He circled a finger gently around Julian’s entrance, kissing the brunet’s knee when Julian shuddered, and asked, “You still sure about this?”

“Yes, yes,” Julian said, impatient. “We’ve already discussed that I’ve wanted this for a  _long_  time. I’m not about to back out now that I’m finally here.”

Nodding, Logan uncapped the lube and poured some over his fingers, placing the bottle on the bed beside him in case it was needed again. Still watching Julian’s face in case he decided to stop, Logan ran his now-slicked finger against Julian’s hole, only pressing in when Julian shivered and pushed down onto the digit.

Julian moaned as the finger slid inside of him, wriggling down in an attempt to get it farther in and moaning when Logan gave him more with a small laugh. Logan pressed a second finger in as well, and Julian hissed slightly at the burn. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but he’d not had anything inside him for a while so the stretch stung a bit. Rolling his eyes at Logan’s concerned look, he spread his legs wider and mumbled, “I’m fine, Lo - It’s just been a while.”

Green eyes flashing, Logan pressed his fingers deeper into Julian, the brunet letting out a small squeak of surprise. “How long is ‘a while’?” he asked, a dark edge to his voice.

“Um, when I last went to Hollywood? Logan what’s wro -  _oh_!” Julian broke off, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as he arched his back, pressing his hips down hard onto Logan’s hand. “Oh, oh  _fuck_ , Logan, right there  _right there_  -”

Chuckling down at Julian, Logan pressed his fingers against the small bump again, and Julian was keening loudly, his hands scrambling at Logan’s chest for something to hold onto has he writhed at the feeling, stars dancing in his vision as Logan continued to tap against his prostate relentlessly. “Oh god oh god, Logan, you really need to be in me  _right now_.”

“Julian -”

“ _Now_ , Logan, nownownow,” Julian demanded, pushing back down against Logan. The blond, however, just slipped a third finger in, and Julian whined at both the burn and the fact that it  _wasn’t what he wanted_. “ _Logan_!”

“I’m not going to fuck you until you’re stretched,” Logan said, pushing Julian back down when he tried to sit up and grab Logan. “You can either be patient and let me get you ready, or I’m going to tie you to the bed, understood?”

Julian shuddered and stilled at the threat, looking up at Logan through his lashes, his eyes dark. He licked his lips and whispered, “Maybe some other time?”

Logan’s eyes flashed and he grined, all teeth and dark promise. Instead of answering, he leaned down to bite and suck at Julian’s stomach, tracing the muscles with his tongue and biting the skin hard enough that Julian let out a startled yelp and tangled his hands in the covers, throwing his head back and moaning. “ _Definitely_  another time,” Logan growled, twisting the fingers inside Julian sharply.

Julian mewled and bucked against Logan’s fingers. “Logan,” he said, voice pleading, “please,  _please_ fuck me. I’ll be fine, I promise -”

“You’ll be sore if I don’t -”

“Fuck, Logan, I  _want it_!” Julian stares up at the ceiling as Logan pauses, gasping for breath and trying to put his thoughts together. “I want - I want it,” he repeats, softer this time, eyelids falling to half-mast. “I want to wake up tomorrow and have a hard time moving, because that way I’ll  _know_  that this happened, that it wasn’t just another dream. And I want to feel sore when I’m walking to classes tomorrow, and know that it’s because we did this and -” He broke off as Logan kissed him  _hard_ , pressing Julian deep into the mattress and pulling his fingers out to roll on a condom with shaking hands, slicking himself with what was left of the lube on his fingers. He pushed in slowly and steadily, not wanting to hurt Julian, but not keeping himself back. Once he was all the way in he paused, moving his mouth against Julian’s as he licked into Julian’s mouth, swallowing the breathy keens Julian was making, Logan’s tongue licked into Julian's mouth while Julian shook beneath him.

Julian’s head felt full of fuzz, and he tried to kiss Logan back, but eventually just let the blond explore his mouth as he pleased. His thoughts were too busy trying to wrap around the feeling of Logan finally, _finally_  being inside him, the blonds large shaft spreading him farther open then the fingers had stretched, and he reveled in the slight aching burn that came as his body adjusted around it. After a short time, his head cleared enough that he tangled his hands in Logan’s soft hair and started kissing him back, experimentally rocking his hips into Logan’s. The two teens moaned at the same time, and Julian whimpered softly as Logan pulled out slowly, pressing in at the same tortuously slow pace.

“Lo,” Julian whined, breaking the kiss and tilting his head back to gasp for breath, “‘m not breakable. _Faster_.”

Logan just hummed against the skin of Julian’s neck where he was sucking dark bruises since Julian’s mouth had been taken from him. Still moving just as slow, he said, “Maybe not, but I want to  _feel_  you for a bit.”

Glaring up at the ceiling, Julian huffed out a sigh. He felt the lips on his neck curve into a smirk and made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, pulling at the golden strands he was still gripping. “Ass,” he muttered, eyes going unfocused and gasping as Logan’s cock dragged slowly across his prostate.

“Hmm.” Logan smirked, biting down on Julian’s collarbone. “I’m pretty sure that the ass in the relationship is  _you_ , princess.” He thrust hard once when he saw Julian’s mouth open, and whatever smart-ass reply the actor was about to make quickly turned into a garbled moan, Julian’s back arching off the bed. Laughing breathlessly at the brunet, Logan curved his back to lick Julian’s nipples, the pink buds already hardened from pleasure. Julian let out a little mewling sound, grasping onto Logan’s shoulders and wriggling and twitching beneath him, bucking his hips to try and make Logan move faster. Logan glanced up at the Julian, his green eyes dancing with amusement, and gripped Julian’s hips tightly and began to  _move_ , bracing his knees on the mattress as he began to thrust hard into Julian.

Julian  _lost_  it. His eyes widened in shock at the first thrust, hands scrambling at Logan’s shoulders for something to ground him, his head then falling back against the mattress with a helpless wail. He vaguely heard Logan laugh above him, but, for once, he really didn’t care - too focused on the fast movements of the cock inside of him, hitting his prostate with every thrust inside. He closed his eyes, biting his lip as he let the sensations wash over him, only to snap to awareness once again as Logan stilled deep inside him, grabbing Julian’s wrists and pinning them to the bed.

“Eyes open, princess,” Logan ordered, the dark look in his eyes leaving no room for argument.

Nodding frantically, a shiver ran down his spine as Logan’s eyes darkened further, a predatory smirk on his face as the green gazed shifted briefly down to Julian’s lips, which the brunet was still biting in an attempt to keep any more loud or embarrassing noises from escaping. Eyes still trained on Julian’s mouth, Logan started moving again; not as fast as he had been before, but deeper and harder and Julian was quickly reduced to a shaking and writhing mass on the sheets, small whimpers and whines escaping despite his efforts to hold them in. Logan seemed to take this as some sort of challenge, a smirk flashing across his face before he leaned down, licking at Julian’s bottom lip then tugging it between his own teeth, licking at the seam between Julian’s lips once it was free.

When Julian opened his mouth to Logan’s, a loud moan escaped, and Logan smirked again, kissing the corner of Julian’s mouth instead of kissing him fully, squeezing his hips and pushing in hard. “There we go,” Logan murmured, trailing kisses across Julian’s jaw and down his neck to bite sharply at the side, drawing a loud gasp and moan from Julian, the brunet shuddering and gasping for breath.

Julian whined and mouthed at the curve of Logan’s ear, nipping it softly. “Logan, Logan please,” he begged, whispering the words into Logan’s ear and whimpering when it made the blond shudder, bucking quickly into Julian, “Logan…”

Groaning into Julian’s neck, Logan snuck a hand between their bodies to curl around Julian’s erection, the tip leaking a steady stream of pre-come onto his stomach. Tightening his hand around the smooth flesh, just hard enough that Julian let out a keening whimper, he started stroking Julian in time with his thrusts. Letting out a loud cry at the first touch, Julian yanked at Logan’s hair, bringing the blond’s head up to seal their mouths together, licking desperately at Logan’s lips and whining when they curved up into a smirk.

Taking pity on the shaking brunet, Logan opened his mouth to Julian’s, swirling his tongue around the actor’s and humming when Julian moaned. When Julian started whimpering with every thrust, fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair as he tried to stave off the orgasm, Logan pulled away from his mouth to bite his neck  _hard_ , sharply hitting his prostate and swiping his thumb across the head of Julian cock at the same time, and Julian was coming into his hand with a shout. The tight clenching of his ass sent Logan over the edge as well, and he stilled deep inside of Julian as he came, smothering a moan in the brunet’s neck.

Running his fingers through Logan’s hair, Julian panted and stared at the ceiling as he rode out the high, smiling softly at the feeling of Logan's breath against his neck and his weight pinning Julian down against the mattress. He blinked up at Logan as the blond moved, whimpering a bit when Logan pulled out of him to flop down onto the bed beside Julian. Julian didn't try to move, arms still up next to his head and legs spread wide as he closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow with a smile, not really thinking about anything but how  _good_  he feels, stretched and sore and relaxed in a way that he hasn’t been in a long time. In fact, he thought with a small frown, he hadn’t felt this free since the last time he’d gotten high at a party, which was at least a year ago.

A light touch against his stomach interrupted his thoughts, and he opened his eyes, turning to the side to see Logan propped up on one arm, running his fingers through the mess on Julian’s stomach and watching him. “What?” Julian asked, blinking up at him in confusion.

“You were frowning. What were you thinking about?”

Smiling at the blond’s concerned tone, he answered, “Nothing, really. But,” Julian hesitated, eyes skittering away from Logan’s briefly, and he took a fortifying breath, “I do want to know what this makes us,” he continued, waving between them weakly with his hand.

Logan smiled at him softly, leaning over to kiss him chastely. “Well, you’re in love with me, and I…” he paused, looking over Julian’s face. Julian’s throat closed, and he was about to move away when Logan suddenly pulled Julian against him, chest to chest, and wrapped an arm around Julian’s waist, and Julian’s face was suddenly inches from Logan’s, and he was unable to look away from the somber green eyes. His gaze glancing between Julian’s eyes, Logan whispered, “And I think I’m falling in love with you, as well.”

Eyes burning, Julian blinked rapidly at Logan’s words, trying to fight back tears. God. With everything going on lately, he’d never thought he’d hear those words from Logan’s mouth. He laughed shakily and hid his face in Logan’s neck, unable to fight the huge grin on his face. “So, boyfriends?”

Logan laughed as well, sliding his fingers into Julian’s hair and tightening his hold. “Boyfriends. Definitely.”


End file.
